Una dulce noche de acampada
by ninnae
Summary: Un acampada, los dorados, Mu y Kanon en una relación silenciosa, además de una clara noche de luna. Yaoi


**Una dulce noche de acampada**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo una nueva historia, sé que debería actualizar las otras historias, pero escribí esto para "El camino al subforo" del Foros de Saint Seiya Yaoi, así que también quise subirlo aquí.**

 **Al final hay una escena de lemon, para los que no quieran leerla, están avisados.**

 **Saludos :).  
**

* * *

—¿Quiénes faltan? —Saga ya estaba fastidiado, llevaba esperando media hora que el resto de los dorados estuvieran listos, y es que por "una brillante idea", valga el sarcasmo, a su Diosa se le había ocurrido que lo mejor para poder afianzar los lazos entre sus caballeros de mayor rango era acampar fuera de los territorios del Santuario, lejos de las obligaciones y deberes de los caballeros.

—No te impacientes Saga —Aioros trató de calmar a geminiano mayor. Este solo lo miró con cara de fastidio.

En el primer templo ya se habían reunido nueve de las trece personas que partirían al campamento. Solo faltaban Milo, Aioria y Kanon.

—Como siempre faltan el tonto de mi hermano y los dos problemáticos —Saga seguía dirigiendo miradas penetrantes hacia los templos superiores.

—Sabes cómo es tu hermano Saga —esta vez fue Mu quien tomó la palabra, mientras sonreía al ver al mal humorado caballero de Géminis.

—Solo tú puedes tenerle tanta paciencia a ese trío, y en especial a Kanon, todavía sigo diciendo que tienes algo con el tarado de mi gemelo.

Mu no respondió solo sonrió misteriosamente.

—¡Te escuché Saga! —Kanon venía entrando junto con los otros dos caballeros rezagados—. El único tarado eres tú.

El aludido suspiró. —Sip, mucha paciencia en verdad.

Mu solo rio por la acotación del mayor de los gemelos, este viaje de acampada prometía ser muy divertido.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Cabe decir que el soleado día no ayudaba a que los santos de Athena estuvieran de buen humor, teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron que caminar desde la salida de Santuario con las mochilas y las bolsas de acampar. Llevaban por lo menos una hora caminando, habían salido a las diez de la mañana desde la primera casa, y ahora estaban cerca de un claro aledaño a un bosque relativamente espeso. Aioros fue el primero en detenerse y por su sonrisa era obvio que había hallado el lugar idóneo para montar su campamento.

Otros treinta minutos demoraron en montar todo, entre peleas y discusiones.

Mu veía como sus compañeros peleaban entre sí para poder hacerse cargo de sus labores, la verdad es que le daba diversión el trato que tenían. Se peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero cuando ofendían o hacían daño a alguno de ellos salían inmediatamente a defenderlos. Caso que aplicaba de la misma manera a los gemelos. Mu había visto en incontables ocasiones como Saga y Kanon peleaban entre ellos, pero no podían estar mucho tiempo separados.

—¿Descansando mientras los demás trabajan? —Kanon se aproximó a Mu por detrás, este pegó un pequeño saltó al percatarse de su presencia. Si no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos el gemelo menor no lo habría sorprendido de esa manera.

—¡Kanon!, no me pegues esos sustos.

—Siempre has sido muy sensible carnero —respondió Kanon a la vez que besaba sutilmente el cuello blanco de Mu. Este se removió entre un leve escalofrió y la calidez del rubor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—Kanon, nos van a ver —Mu trató de disimular su turbación moviendo sus largos y lacios cabellos lavanda hacia el frente suyo, y de paso escondiendo su rostro y su cuello de la boca provocadora de Kanon.

—Me da igual que los demás se enteren. Creo que es hora de que vayan sabiendo con quien estás —respondió Kanon, con un poco de mal humor.

Mu suspiró, sabía que este tenía razón, pero aún guardaba un poco de recelo en como actuaría su maestro en cuanto se enterara. De un tiempo a esta parte se había colocado muy celoso en cuanto a lo que concernía su persona. Mu llegaba a pensar que ya tenía conocimiento de lo suyo con Kanon, y por esa razón actuaba así.

—Mi maestro…

—Es un hombre adulto y deberá aceptar tu decisión.

—Supongo que tienes razón —mencionó Mu no del todo convencido—. Yo… —Mu iba a decir algo más, pero Saga interrumpió la conversación.

—Oigan ustedes dos no se queden parados y ayuden a recolectar leña, que la necesitaremos para cocinar.

Mu asintió ante las palabras de Saga y se retiró de donde estaba para cumplir con lo que el gemelo mayor le había pedido, pero no antes de darle una larga y condescendiente mirada a Kanon.

Saga intrigado por la cara de fastidio de su hermano se aproximó a este.

—Tal parece que la tienes mal con Mu.

Kanon torció un gesto de molestia.

—No tienes idea Saga.

Este bufó. —Yo sigo diciendo que tienes algo con Mu.

Kanon rodó los ojos para después dejar hablando solo a Saga, su hermano no tenía idea de lo acertadas que eran sus palabras.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La noche llegó, todo estaba listo, la fogata, la comida, inclusive el buen humor se había hecho presente en los caballeros. Al menos en la mayoría. Kanon desde que tuvo la conversación con Mu portaba un semblante huraño y nada amable, eso hizo sentir muy culpable a Mu, sabiéndose el causante de la molestia del gemelo.

Comenzaron a contar historias de horror, todos estaban demasiados concentrados escuchando a Death Mask como para prestar atención a las acciones de Mu, quien sigilosamente se levantó de su lugar y fue a encarar a Kanon.

—¿Kanon podemos hablar? —este iba a negarse en un principio, pero al ver la mirada de culpabilidad de Mu le asintió, odiaba ver al lemuriano con ese semblante desganado.

Ambos se alejaron de la hoguera y se internaron el bosque, horas antes Mu había visto el pasar de un río por el interior del bosque, le había parecido un lugar magnifico y al estar escondido entre la espesura de los arboles el acceso era dificultoso. El sitio perfecto para tener algo de intimidad sin ser molestados, razón por la cual no le había comentado a nadie su existencia.

La luna aquel día estaba en su máximo esplendor, brillante y con una deslumbrante luz amarilla que se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas del río, a Kanon quien hubo pasado el día turbado pensando en su conversación con Mu le pareció el mejor calmante.

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —Kanon fue el primero en tomar la palabra, su semblante era calmo.

Mu suspiró, tenía que disculparse de alguna forma, además durante el resto del día había estado pensando en las palabras de Kanon y se había dado cuenta de que el gemelo tenía razón, no podían seguir escondiéndose.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que soltó Mu—. Tienes razón y…

Kanon no dejó que Mu siguiese hablando, no quería discutir, se había pasado el día amurrado sin siquiera poder tocarlo, y ahora con la cabeza más fría lo único que quería era disfrutar el tiempo a solas que tenían, sin problemas u otro inconveniente.

—Solo dejémoslo por el momento, ya lo hablaremos después.

—Pero Kanon… —Mu iba a seguir protestando. Más sintió los cálidos y dulces labios de Kanon sobre su boca y no pudo resistirse. Amaba demasiado esa sensación como para hilar ideas coherentes. Cuando estaba a merced del gemelo menor perdía el control de sus acciones.

—Solo déjate llevar Mu, nadie nos verá.

Mu pensó en la frase que Kanon pronunció y una fugaz imagen de sus compañeros le pasó por la cabeza, pero esta fue rápidamente reemplazada por la sensación de placer que obtenía por las caricias de Kanon sobre su abdomen. Fue ahí cuando Mu perdió todo el raciocinio. Se dejó embaucar hábilmente por las manos del gemelo, entre besos y caricias se desvistieron a la luz de la luna. Kanon tomó a Mu de la cintura y lo arrimó hasta sus caderas. Ambos rozándose con sus pieles desnudas gemían y suspiraban de placer. Con caminar tranquilo y con Mu sobre él, Kanon se introdujo en las aguas del rio, el pasar de la corriente a ambos les causaba un leve cosquilleo que no hacía más que atizar su deseo.

Entre dulces toques, besos ardientes y la exquisitez de la complacencia mutua, se entregaron al compás marcado por sus cuerpos, que a gritos pedía la unión de dos almas enamoradas. Kanon no tardó en atraer a Mu hacia él para lograr mayor cercanía. Mu sabía lo que le esperaba, el delicioso tiempo de tensión y espera lo hacían sucumbir en ansias. Más no tardo en verse satisfecho. Kanon con delicadeza en un inicio y pasión al siguiente momento penetró a Mu, quien soltó un suspiro de gozo.

El coro de gemidos no tardó en escucharse, Kanon y Mu volvían a experimentar el más viejo de todos los contactos del hombre, se unían en placer y amor. Huella que era dejada en el momento culmine de ambos; Kanon embestía una y otra vez con fuerza, su hinchado miembro crecía junto con la estreches de la entrada de Mu que lo albergaba con cálida satisfacción. Las condiciones de Mu no eran muy diferentes a las de Kanon, el lemuriano estaba perdido en su propio limbo mientras era asediado por las caricias de las manos de Kanon sobre su miembro, mientras mantenía constantes las embestidas. Kanon se sintió al límite, no pudo retener por más tiempo su esencia y terminó por derramarse al interior de Mu. Este no tardó en seguirle ante las expertas manos del gemelo.

Cansados por la actividad y más contentos se zambulleron en el río para no dejar presencia del acto de amor que habían realizado. No necesitaban las preguntas indiscretas de sus amigos.

Una vez limpios, secos y con sus ropas puestas Mu se encaramó sobre el regazo del gemelo, quien se hallaba sentado mirando la luna. Lo besó con ternura y le dedicó una mirada profunda y cargada de todo el amor que estaba sintiendo.

—En cuanto volvamos hablaré con mi maestro, no hay porque seguir escondiéndonos.

Kanon sonrió ante las palabras de Mu, para luego besarlo con la misma dulzura que este lo hubo hecho anteriormente.

—No quiero nada más.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la luna por unos momentos más sin importarle más que la presencia del ser amado.


End file.
